inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirino Ranmaru
Kirino Ranmaru (霧野蘭丸) is one of the main characters in the Inazuma Eleven GO anime and game. He is a defender for Raimon. Appearance He has a feminine appearance, with bright rose pink hair tied in two pigtails and light blue eyes. Ranmaru wears the new Raimon uniform that has a similarity with the Inazuma Japan clothes. When he wears his casual clothes, first seen worn in episode 14, he wears a white-collared green T-shirt over a dark grey shirt. This is followed by tan pants and sneakers that are colored dark red, black, and white. Personality He's Shindou’s close friend and is shown to be caring and worried in that he was also at the hospital when Shindou fainted from exhaustion. He seems to have the rivalry relationship with Kariya Masaki. Plot (GO) He is first seen along with the whole Raimon team, that is led by Shindou Takuto to help the team that got attacked by Tsurugi Kyousuke. Afterwards Raimon had a match against Tsurugi's team and gets badly beaten. That is why Matsukaze Tenma was added to the team temporarily. Matsukaze is shown to be great at dashing fast against opponents. Kirino and the others asked Tenma to pass the ball to them but they were marked so Tenma had to keep on dribbling the ball. Afterwards Tsurugi used Kensei Lancelot to get the ball from Matsukaze which in turn worked. After seeing what has befallen to his team, Shindou used a keshin to get back on Tsurugi. After Shindou being exhausted, he was brought to the hospital by Coach Kudou and Otonashi Haruna, with Kirino by his side. Kirino watches and talks to Shindou in the hospital. Later, many members of the Raimon team quit after what happened. Then afterwards, Tsurugi comes in and joins Raimon to which surprised everyone and after joining Raimon, Shindou is left no choice to accept him and gives him a Raimon soccer uniform but throws it away, in which Kirino and the others where angry about. Afterwards they had a match against Eito and had to lose since that was instructed to them. Though after Matsukaze seeing the team is losing on purpose, he couldn't allow it so he kept on getting the ball and passing it to Shindou but Shindou wouldn't get the ball. Kirino asked Matsukaze to stop but in the end, Matsukaze passes the ball once more to Shindou and he shoots a score to which suprised everyone. Afterwards Kirino can be seen visiting Shindou's house about the new coach that is none other than Endou Mamoru. Then in episode 11, it is shown that he decided to help out Shindou, Sangoku, Tenma and Nishizono in winning the match against Mannouzaka. In episode 12, the continuation of the match against Mannouzaka, he got injured by the attack of one of the members of Mannouzaka and was benched due to the injury on his foot. In episode 14, he is seen well, without the injury on his foot anymore but still isn't able to play soccer for a few days. Then later, he was seen paying a visit at Shindou's house talking about the team. In episode 15, he helps Shindou, Hayami, Amagi, Hamano with Ultimate Thunder, but it fails. In episode 17, he reveals a hissatsu of his called The Mist against Teikoku. When Kariya Masaki joined Raimon in episode 21, he and Kirino were paired up to practice. During the match against Akizoura, Kariya pretended to accidentally bump into Ranmaru, where in reality, he was making foul play on purpose. He and Kirino appear to detest each other. At the end of episode 22, Kariya revealed to him he is a SEED, but he was joking. In episode 23, Kariya made up some lies about Kirino stabbing Amagi in the back that Amagi didn't do well in defense. Amagi believed it, and had a short quarrell with Kirino. When Kirino asked if Kariya said anything, Amagi defended Kariya and said he's got nothing to do with it. At the end of the first half of the match, Endou called Kurumada and Kirino to stay in the bench, leaving only 10 people on the field. The purpose is to let Kirino watch the opponents' tactics better and find the flaw. When Kirino got back on the field, he could finally cooperate with Kariya and make him steal the ball. In Episode 26, he finds out how to play on the ground of Snowland Stadium. In Episode 27, he used The Mist, but failed against Segi because of his vicious tackle. Along with Shinsuke, both of them stopped Segi's shot though failed but it was able to lessen the force that will reach the goal, that is why Tenma was able to catch it. In the end, Raimon won the match. Quotes *''"Shindou, I feel the same way as you, but I can understand what others are saying, I can't play along with you guys and put my future at risk."'' (To Shindou Takuto) *''"I don't know about that, If they keep overlooking on our rebellious actions, it would be setting a bad example."'' (To Hayami Tsurumasa) Hissatsu *'DF The Mist ' *'DF Deep Mist ' *'OF Melody Wave' Hissatsu Tactics *'Ultimate Thunder' *'Flying Route Pass ' Trivia *Kirino means "Wild Mist" in relation to his hissatsu technique, 'The Mist'. *The ran (蘭) in Kirino's name means orchid, ''while ''maru (丸) is a common name ending for Japanese boys' names. *﻿His girlish appearance often gets him mistaken for a female. *Both Kirino and Shindou Takuto are in the same class (while Hayami, Kurama, and Hamano are in a different class). *He shares the same seiyuu as Hoshino Ryuuhei. *He doesn't seem to like rough-style playing, such as Kariya Masaki's style of play soccer. * He won first place for 2011 "Most Popular Character of All Time" for Animage magazine, beating Kazemaru who won first place last year. *Fan states that he is a trap character since people would be shocked if they saw a 'girl' winning Popular Male category for his feminine appearance. Some fans even broke down to war determining either Kirino is a girl or a boy. *He has a large similarity with Kazemaru, that is why most consider Kirino as the "Kazemaru" in the GO series. *His character song is "Ashita no Field (Tomorrow's Field)" (with Shindou) *His techniques so far are all mist-type, except for Melody Wave. Category:Defenders Category:GO characters Category:Raimon GO Category:Keshin User